1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle sealing assembly for a bicycle part. More specifically, present invention relates to a bicycle sealing assembly for use between a fixed part and a rotational part that is coaxially mounted relative to the fixed part. The present invention is especially useful in a hub bicycle that is mounted to a bicycle frame.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle as well. One component that has been extensively redesigned is the hub of the bicycle.
The hubs of bicycles are located in an area of the bicycle that is subjected to dust, dirt and other contaminates. Thus, it is necessary to construct the hub such that its performance is not compromised due to dust, dirt and other contaminates. Generally, bicycle hubs have a hub shaft or axle mounted in a non-rotatable manner to a rear part of the bicycle frame and a hub shell mounted in a rotatable manner to the hub axle by a pair of bearing assemblies. In the case of some rear hubs, one side of the hub is provided with a drive body or driving cylinder that is mounted in a freely rotatable manner to one end of the hub shell, and a one-way clutch arranged between the driving cylinder and the hub shell to transmit rotation from the driving cylinder to the hub shell in one direction. The driving cylinder is configured and arranged to have a plurality of sprockets mounted to a radially outward-facing surface of the driving cylinder such that the sprockets can neither rotate nor move axially with respect to the driving cylinder.
In these conventional arrangements just described, the ends of the hubs are provided with a pair of dust caps to limit dust, dirt and other contaminates from entering into the interior of the hub. For example, a hub that uses a sealing arrangement having a pair of dust caps is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,813. While this sealing arrangement works well, sometimes dust dirt and other contaminates can still enter the interior of the hub.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle sealing assembly. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.